


Head duties

by Meowmers



Series: Head Boy/Head Girl Tomione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Tom Riddle, Head Girl Hermione Granger, they r in love (puppy dog eye emoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmers/pseuds/Meowmers
Summary: She had promised herself she wouldn’t allow their relationship to influence or interrupt her position as Head Girl.Unfortunately, sometimes she forgot that promise.--Tomione Smut-Fest 2020 babyyyyy
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Head Boy/Head Girl Tomione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767727
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	Head duties

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



Hermione typically kept a careful separation between her romantic relationship with Tom Riddle and their relationship as Head Boy and Head Girl. 

Of course they were together, and she had no interest in pretending otherwise. She didn’t necessarily need them to pretend that their relationship was solely professional, but she cared about her role as Head Girl, and she wouldn’t disrespect the honor she had been given by shirking her duties or responsibilities just because her fellow head also happened to be her boyfriend. She had promised herself she wouldn’t allow their relationship to influence or interrupt her position as Head Girl.

Unfortunately, sometimes she forgot that promise. 

Tom’s hands were scalding against the skin of her waist, already sliding under her blouse which he had hurriedly untucked as soon as they had found their way past her robes. He pushed her into a classroom, kicking the door shut with an aggression that echoed through the empty classroom as the door slammed, his lips hot against hers. 

She slid her fingers into his hair, her blood rushing in her ears so that she could hardly hear her own panting against his lips as his hands cradled her ribcage, his thumbs brushing underneath her breasts. She scraped her nails across his scalp, around his throat until her fingers found his tie and loosened it. 

His hands slid down, until they slipped out from underneath her blouse, until they passed the waistband of her skit and over her rear, until they were able to grip the back of her thighs just below the swell of her arse so he could pick her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his narrow waist as he deposited her on the desk, the movement parted his lips from hers so she pulled him back by the tie that she still hadn’t managed to remove so that he would kiss her again. 

His hands slid down her thighs, and she locked her ankles behind him to pull him closer, desperate for more of his body against hers as she pulled off his tie and threw it to the side, unbuttoning the top of his collar as his lips parted and she met his tongue with hers. He slid his hands back up her tights, under her skirt until he was cradling her hips in his large hands, his thumbs pressing firmly into her hipbones and she felt it straight to her core almost as good as if he has just slid his fingers into her knickers.

“Tom,” She breathed as his lips drifted to the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, the space just below her ear. He used his grip on her hips to pull her to the edge of the table, so that she could feel the hard length of him against her aching sex. “Tom, we should—“

We should stop, we should wait, we should finish our rounds and continue this somewhere we won’t be found, won’t be interrupted. She didn’t say any of that. Tom’s teeth scraped against her jugular, soothed immediately by his tongue, and she groaned, canting her hips to grind against his erection just to feel the way his teeth sank into the skin of her throat again as a reward. 

She renewed her efforts to unbutton his shirt once she realized her hands had stilled at his chest. Tom had already rucked her skirt up to her waist, and his hands left her hips to follow her lead, unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her bra underneath. He continued his lips’ descent, pulling her bra down to allow her breasts to be exposed rather than wasting time to properly remove it, and her hands wandered the plains of his chest. 

They could use magic, she knew. But she had long since revealed that she liked it when Tom used his hands, instead. 

His tongue met her nipple first, followed quickly by his teeth, but as she once again tried to rock her hips against hers, his hands suddenly found her waist and pinned her roughly down, flat against the desk. And he shifted, just a bit down her body so that she couldn’t feel his erection pressed against her. She moaned, more of a whine really, her fingers winding in his hair. She didn’t have to mourn the loss of him for long, as he replaced the pressure of his trouser-covered-cock with his hand sliding under the waistband of her knickers. 

She gave a jolt, because it wasn’t often Tom moved so quickly. He liked to take his time, usually. He would slowly undress her, exploring every inch of her with his hands, then mouth, until she was trembling with anticipation when he finally gave her what she wanted. But here, hidden away, stealing kisses and more, he didn’t make her wait. As much as she loved the nights when he would torture under teeth and tongue, there was something so desperately satisfying about his desperation, just as lost as she was, racing to the peak together. 

She let out a breathy exclamation of pleasure when his finger started circling carefully around her clit. Rolling her head back, her hands pushing his shirt over his shoulders so she could dig her nails into his shoulder blades. His mouth moved quickly upwards, never faltering in the movement of his fingers underneath her knickers, until he had kissed up her throat and his mouth was by her ear. 

“You’re so wet,” He rasped, and she loved the sound of his voice in times like this, low and quiet and rough, “How long have you been thinking about this, waiting for me to touch you?”

Hermione’s head felt fuzzy, her thoughts jumbled thanks for the pleasure he was slowly drawing from her with his fingers. “Tom—“ She started, and he must have known she was going to try to be rational, to suggest they continue the elsewhere, because he suddenly pressed firmly against her clit, and she felt a jolt like lighting shoot through her body. Her hips bucked against his hand, and he quickly pinned her more firmly by her hip with his free hand to the desk so she couldn’t move. 

“Tell me,” He insisted, his finger stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves at her sex, and she groaned from deep in her chest. 

“Defense,” She admitted with a moan, “When you laid Avery flat on his back during your duel.”

He huffed a breath, something that was a close to a laugh as he got in moments like this, amusement dimmed by arousal. “That long?” He hummed, drawing her earlobe between his teeth. 

Hermione wondered what it would be like to go head to head in a duel with him. She imagined the combative flash in his eyes, his eyes locked on hers with their wands held between them. They had never done that before, had never thought about it, but she realized there was no one she wanted to try dueling more than him. 

She lifted her hand to thread through his hair, pulling him up from her neck so he met her eyes. His pupils were blown wide, his lips swollen and wet. “We should duel.” She told him breathlessly. 

He smiled, that wide, honest, dark smile that dimpled his cheek. “Later,” He promised her, kissing her again as two fingers slid inside of her. 

Her legs, which she hadn’t realized had fallen haplessly to his sides, wrapped around him again, and she tried to buck against his finger but he held her too firmly to the desk for her to be able to. She groaned against his lips as he curled his fingers inside of her, pressing against that spot that almost made her see stars. Her hand clenched in his hair, her teeth biting down on his lower lip as his thumb pressed against her clit. 

“Fuck,” She swore as she turned away from his lips, “Tom,” She reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away so that his fingers slipped out and left her feeling horribly bereft. It wasn’t enough, she was so desperate for him, his fingers would never be enough. She reached down and fumbled with the belt of his trousers, but he quickly interceded, pressing his lips to hers again and allowing his tongue to tangle with hers as he undid his trousers. 

He didn’t pull away from her even to remove her knickers. Instead he pushed them to the side, lined himself up and pushed in as her hands found his naked chest, sliding around to grapple at his waist underneath his shirt which she still hadn’t fully removed. 

The moment he filled her, Hermione felt all the air leave her lungs. He didn’t give her even a moment to recover, already drawing out and sliding his hands around her hips, gripping her are to pull her up to meet him halfway as he plunged back in. Ever drag of his cock felt like ecstasy, she arched her back, her heels digging into his lower back to urge him onward as he lowered his lips to her breast again. She threw her head back and groaned at the onslaught of sensation, the vision of them still fully dressed, clothing shoved aside to make room for skin-on-skin contact. 

His thrusts were fast and deep, and as she had very quickly begun to match his every thrust with her hips, his hands drifted upwards to slid under her arched back as he kissed and bit back up her throat. There was a place on her shoulder where he paused, allowed his teeth to sink in past the point of pleasure and to the point of pain, and Hermione cried out, loud enough that Tom saw it necessary to lay one of his hands over her mouth. 

His thrusts never paused, continually driving her higher and higher, closer to the edge. his lips were by her ear, his voice breathless, “Quiet,” He reminded her, as she blinked up at the classroom ceiling and remembered where they were. “Filch might be around, we don’t want to get caught, do we?”

She whimpered against his hand, especially as his free hand reached down and gripped her knee, drawing her leg up his side until every thrust was suddenly finding that place inside of her that made her see stars. She cried out against his hand, but not as loudly, she was doing everything she could to keep herself quiet, but the very nature of Tom drawing her closer and closer to her peak while any moment they could get interrupted only made her feel that much closer to coming. 

He removed his hand, replaced it with his lips, swallowing her muffled whimpers with his tongue. 

“Tom,” She breathed against his lips, tipping her head up as he kissed down her throat again, and she bit her lip hard against what would have been a cry and came out as a whimper. He reached down, his hand coming between them so his thumb could brush against her clit, and she gasped, throwing her had back as her hand blindly clutched at his arm, her first instinct at the overwhelming sensation being to pull his arm away but stopping herself short. “Oh, God—“

Tom knew she was going to come just before she did, and his free hand covered her mouth again. She grabbed his wrist with her free hand to hold it there as she groaned, long and loud, the pleasure peaked and crashed, her toes curling and her fingers digging into his arm and his wrist. 

He sped up just as her orgasm hit, every thrust so deep she could feel it reverberate through her whole body, clear to her fingers and toes, so hard that it hurt, and she could barely breathe with his hand pressed tightly over her mouth, trying to suck in lungfuls of air through her nose, but she still held his hand there, unable to move from the overwhelming sensations. 

He finally came, and she thanked Merlin for contraceptive charms, because she loved the feeling of him coming inside of her. He was so close, all the tension in his body relaxed and he withdrew his hands from her clit and her mouth to wrap around her waist, his forehead resting on the desk by her shoulder. She turned her head so that her nose was pressed against his hair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hold him close, and for a long and quiet moment they did nothing but breathe each other in. 

“We should,” She started when she thought she had gathered her breath, but the tone of her voice proved she had not, “We should go before…”

He hummed in agreement, his hands stroking up and down her back once before he slowly, reluctantly pulled away. Hermione let out an exhale at the feeling of him pulling out of her, and laid there for a moment as she listened to the sound of him zipping up his trousers. 

She sat up, adjusting her knickers so they covered her once more, her skirt naturally falling to its correct position. She pulled up her bra, adjusted the straps which had loosened and buttoned up her shirt. She summoned her wand, which had fallen off the desk at some point when he was rucking her clothes up, and then summoned his tie.

She pulled him closer, though he hadn’t truly strayed far, so that he was stood between her knees as she remained sitting on the desk. His hands rested on her bare thighs as she slid his tie around his neck and tied it properly, adjusting his collar when she was done. 

She met his eyes then, examined his expression. His cheeks were a bit flushed, and his lips red and a bit swollen. His eyes were dark and his gaze felt heavy, but what she focused on was the softness to them, not quite as cutting and intense as his stare so often was. 

She pulled him down by the tie to kiss him gently, nothing more than the innocent brush of their lips together. 

“We are never doing that again.” She said firmly once she had pulled away. 

His eyebrow quirks upwards as if he thought she was lying. 


End file.
